Presently, applications for compact light projection devices are quite limited due to their high cost and taxing energy demands. Small MEMS-based mobile projection devices have appeared in the marketplace, costing upwards of a few hundred dollars and operate for about two hours before battery depletion. Such product limitations make it difficult to market mobile projection devices for a host of applications with wide consumer appeal. As a result, state-of-the-art mobile projection devices tend to be sold as a communication tool for affluent professionals in conveying business, medical, and sports related information.
Further, in contemplating non-mobile technology, large-scale projection systems often cost thousands of dollars to illuminate a graphic screen in a public forum. Moreover, the power hungry systems tend to be inefficient as well, wasting much energy as generated heat.
Therefore, an opportunity exists for a compact, low cost, energy-efficient light projection system having a more diverse range of applications, such as children's toys, women's jewelry, home entertainment, retail billboards, and other kinds of products serving a larger audience.